Bella's Got A Crush
by BluEyedGirl13
Summary: What if Bella actually did fall for Mike and Edward became more of a best friend? My Summaries sucks. Please Read and Reveiw! :


_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters from The Twilight Saga or the Twilight Saga itself. I wish I did but, whatever.

_Authors Note_: I know Bella would never fall for Mike. I am fully team Edward/Vampire. Mike has no chance, but it is always fun to wonder….

**Bella's POV**

Why is Cullen staring at - no wait, it was more like glaring - why was he glaring at me? Seriously, what is his problem? I have only been at this school for two months and he is acting as if I threatened his mother, or something. I quickly sat down to escape his harsh eyes. Mr. Banner immediately started his lecture as the bell rang.

Out of boredom, I looked to see what Mike was doing. He was trying to perfect his hair in the reflection of one of the beakers on his table. I couldn't help but sigh. He is so cute…. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's brow scrunch.

**The Next Day**

I made my way down the isle to my table. I glanced at Mike and saw him giving Tyler Crowley a peanut butter slap. I quietly giggled to myself. My eyes drifter toward Edward as I sat down. He had a smirk and his eyes seemed friendly. Hmmmm.

"Hello." he greeted me casually.

"Hi:" I got my notebook out of my backpack and grabbed a pencil. I quickly looked at Mike again as I sat back up. Apparently Edward saw.

"Do you like him, or something?" Edward asked, obviously just out of curiosity.

"Maybe…. I don't really know yet." I said with a smile, meeting his friendly gaze again. He smiled a crooked smile and replied,

"You know he likes you, though….. Its obvious." I full out blushed.

"That's what everyone says, but I don't know" I muttered quickly as Mike turned around to smile at me as I blushed some more. Edward chuckled.

Why was he in such a good mood? I mean, it's a lot better then the glaring, but it was almost like a mood swing. Gosh. Mr. Banner finished up his lecture and said we had about 3 minutes to gather our supplies up and talk.

Mike packed up in record time and nearly ran over to my table. I saw Edward trying not to dissolve into hysterics.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"Hia, Bella! ….Hi Edward." Edwards face turned red. I figured Mike only said hi to Edward to be polite. The bell rang suddenly.

"Ready to go?" he said pointing in the direction of the gym.

"Yep." Right as I was about to go through the door way, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Edward.

"See you tomorrow?" he said playfully, but in friend way, not a flirty way.

"Sure." I said with a smile, and then caught up to Mike.

"So, Cullen's finally done acting like a jerk?"

"I guess, he kinda goes through mood swings I guess." He lightly laughed at my lame joke. We reached the gym and went our separate ways.

I tried to skip to my locker, but tripped on someone's backpack. Note to self: not matter how happy or excited you are, don't ever skip. When I reached my locker, I was greeted my two of my three best friend, Alice and Jessica. We quickly changed fast enough so we could talk before we had to leave the locker room.

"Sooooo, Bella, how was Biology?" Alice asked with a smirk. She was basically asking what happened with Mike, and wanted to hear every little detail….. Lets just say Alice is something else. Now, Jessica was more of a gossiper than Alice, and is also kinda self-conscious. About how she looked.

"Nothing really, but Edward did stop acting like a statue and was actually nice today." Alice had to double check.

"Do you mean Edward _Cullen_?"

"Yep." and with that, we headed out and into the gym.

**One Hour Later**

Jessica whipped out her phone to ask Rosalie where she was when Tyler walked up to us.

"Hey, Tyler. What's up?" Alice asked as she continued to skip through the parking lot…. Lucky! How come Alice has the gift of skipping and I don't?! That is just unfair!

"Well, actually I came here to talk to Bella." he said shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was…. Wondering" the rest came out in a rush" if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Well, this caught me off guard. I instantly turned red.

"Ummm, well, I was actually -"

"Bella is visiting her mom in Phoenix the weekend, Tyler." Jessica blurted out, seeing that I had no idea how to reject him nicely.

"Yeah, oh sorry, Tyler. I haven't seen my mom since I moved here, and we used to be really close, so uh, well you know." I suck at making stuff up on the spot. He looked crushed, but it looked like he believed the Phoenix story.

"It's ok, I guess I'll ask Lauren, then."

"Good Luck!" I called after him.

_Authors Note_: I know this first chapter kinda sucked, and Rosalie wasn't really in this chapter, but I had to make a kinda intro chapter, so that the rest of the story flows smoother. J Review Please!!!


End file.
